There are a variety of games to play in casinos and other gaming environments. Blackjack or Twenty-One is one commonly known game which includes a player playing against a dealer. The person or entity playing the game is at times referred to herein as the “participant.” The role that the participant would normally take in a traditional game of Blackjack is at times referred to herein as the “player.” The person, gaming device, or other entity that administers the game is at times referred to herein as the “game administrator.” The role that the game administrator normally takes in a traditional game of Blackjack is referred to at times herein as the “dealer.” The game can be played at a gaming table with a live game administrator, through a stand alone gaming machine, or though a computer network such as the internet. Blackjack hands are scored by their point total. The winning hand is the hand which has the highest value and does not exceed the value of twenty-one.
There is a need to increase the level of interest, excitement and intrigue associated with playing Blackjack-related games. There is also a need to provide improvements to, and interesting variations of, Blackjack-related games.